


Your Worth

by Ravenoid



Category: Warframe
Genre: A bit dubcon at the beginning then he gives in, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gambling, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Nef just denies that he wants to fall in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoid/pseuds/Ravenoid
Summary: Nef Anyo finds himself an opposing investor in the Index. Only that the investor does not ask for money in return.
Relationships: Nef Anyo/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Your Worth

**Author's Note:**

> No beta for this one, just quick edits. Spelling errors could be present and English ain't my first language.

"What _can_ you wager in the Index, Mr. Wyun? I have never seen you gamble before, and you don't seem to be the type to ever spend your money that way." The smug tone in the preacher's voice had a sense of invitation in it. Nef Anyo smiled, comfortably seated at the opposite side of the table where Creid Wyun was. The latter had a neutral expression, almost unreadable even when facing one of the Board Directors. A trait that comes naturally when having decades worth of experience in business - and he was at least a century older than Nef himself (the Corpus in general are able to extend their lifespans up to hundreds of years). Creid contacted Nef for a rendezvous as well as being a trusted investor, Nef invited him for their meeting in one of his luxury apartments.

"300 million credits," Creid mentioned simply. "50 million a round." The man brought up a datapad, confirming the legitimacy of the amount of credits he was about to wager. His bright eyes looked dark, looking from under his lashes. "And by right, anyone who wagers worth more than a total of a hundred million credits gets to choose their rewards." He continued with a grin, betraying his blank expression.

"By right, yes. Only the Void knows how true I am to my promises," Nef nodded, before continuing with a bright smile, "So what is it do you want for your little extras? Land? A mining cluster?" Excitement dripped through the plutocrat's voice. He was fumbling with his own fingers, ready to place his own wager.

"You."

A moment of silence.

"Pardon?" Nef blinked a few times. He was not interested in reprimanding the man. In fact, his smile never left his face, not to such massive amount of credits at stake.

"Need I clarify further? You. Your body, your submission. In bed."

"I… Must think about-"

"I can up it to 70 million a round. 350 million total."

A choked sound came from Nef, his eyes widened, but managed to recollect himself as quickly as when he faltered. His smile returned, "… Then we have a deal. Seven million a round."

"One fifth of your clothing with every win from me, one fifth of thirty-five million credits for each of your wins. Lose all five, Mr. Anyo, you will be escorted by my brokers." A dark grin formed on the older Corpus man's face. His confidence radiated strongly, making Nef even more nervous than he had hoped to be.

But then again, Creid was not exactly undesirable. Strong form, pronounced jawline, bright, blue eyes, mild skin wrinkles and silver hair that marked his age. _'Not a bad deal.'_ Nef thought to himself. He tried to prevent himself from imagining the things the older man would do to him, and turned to contact his brokers instead.

* * *

Creid had the Tenno on his side. Unsurprising, they were mercenaries - thugs at this point, in no place to judge anyone based on their moralities. His brokers were experienced against the warframes of the Tenno, despite being technologically inferior (it was hard for the Corpus to admit this fact).

All while the brokers battled on the Index arena, Nef stole himself glances to the man who wagered against him. His posture was calm, face unreadable - he could not even sense any kind of confidence or anxiousness from his body language. The cold wine served to him remained untouched, as are the exotic fruits prepared specially for him; as if his mind was somewhere else.

Creid won the first round. The garb and his headpiece had to come off first. Nef reluctantly, with a pinch of excitement in his stomach, pulled the clothing off of himself. It was nothing raunchy for this round, just the accessories. He ran his fingers through the silky hair he had kept for a long while, noticing Creid giving him a lopsided grin while looking at him.

He was a man of honesty, almost the exact opposite if compared side by side to Nef. Now as an investor with a name to live up to, Creid stayed true to his words all while living by The Tenets of the Founder. "One might think deception is by the simple act of lying. But true deception is by presenting the truth and change how others see it, to the way you want them to." He once said. Creid bent truths: he had mastered the art of doing so that he could give even a well educated man a headache. Even a man like Nef held admiration towards him even if ever so slightly, his ruthlessness in particular.

His brokers lost again on the second round. His outermost layer had to go, and so did his gloves and shoes. His skin felt hot, blushing already. His belts and and pads were next if he loses again.

"Feeling hot already, Mr. Anyo?" Creid teased him, his fingers trailed the rim of his previously untouched glass of wine. Nef swore he heard a low hum of amusement from the older man, who called him over before he could confirm it, "Why don't you come sit next to me, hm?" His hand patted an empty seat of the sofa where he sat and uncrossed his legs. Nef stood there, he was nervous in truth. He had never been placed in such a position before, but he was not entirely against it. His blush deepened.

The older Corpus noticed him standing there, indecisive. "As per our agreement, I will not lay a finger on you unless I win this. Come, sit." His tone was gentle and low, yet controlling and strict. Nef obeyed quickly this time without making it seem that he was eager.

_I am still fully clothed! Why am I nervous about this? Just one win and you'll be fine, Nef._

He tried to convince himself, well, obviously failing. He was hyper aware of everything around him - it kept him from being able to focus on the brokers tirelessly battling in the arena. His heart was pounding and he was very certain Creid could hear it during any brief moments of silence in between. He could smell the fragrance his opponent wore, a cold and icy scent to it.

Creid lightly pressed a single red grape to Nef's bottom lip. "Something to chew on. It'll make you feel less nervous." Nef took it with his teeth after a pregnant pause between them two. Sweetness filled his mouth as he chewed on the fruit, Creid waited for him to swallow what was in his mouth before feeding him another, and another. Nef did not even realise his body became much less tense after the sixth grape. "Good boy." The older man praised and immediately Nef felt his cheeks heating up.

Another two rounds passed. Another two losses for Nef. This was the final round; he was left in his long sleeved undershirt and trousers, casual as what he usually wears at home on a warm night. Creid stood at the unattended counter pouring himself a cold, non-alcoholic beverage. Nef only realised his brokers were winning now that Creid was away even if only on the other side of the room and momentarily.

The older Corpus seated himself next to Nef again, his calm expression persisted despite the situation on the Index. He swirled and sloshed his drink which had a lavender tint to it, eyes focused on the hologram projecting a video feed of their brokers clashing. The look on his face was unusual for someone who was about to lose a wager, in fact: he swore he saw a hint of amusement in his expression when he thought no one is looking.

Between the both of them existed a tension that burnt well enough to make Nef anticipate what was to come - and part of him was disappointed at the fact that he was winning, that Creid would walk away without reaping what he sow.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

The bell dinged, signifying the end of the match. Creid's brokers failed to accumulate enough Index points before his, whose brokers capitalised a perfect 150 points. Creid let out a quick huff of a chuckle, his smile not betraying his confidence as he downed the last sip of his drink and stood up.

"Well Mr. Anyo, it seems that I've lost the final round I needed. 70 million goes back to you. A fun match tonight." The professionalism in his voice ever full, it was like he never proposed to such a wager only a mere hour ago. Nef looked at him, speechless.

_He's leaving._

_Do something._

"I- uh… Would you be interested for one more game?" Nef stumbled as he hastily stood up. Creid stopped in his tracks, his back faced Nef and posture as still as ever. There was a pregnant pause between them both until the older Corpus turned right around to face the preacher, head tilted with a questioned expression.

"Wager anything you'd like. I'll accept." Nef swallowed his pride, knowing full well he had fallen right into Creid's trap; that he had been seduced. The older man rested his palm on the bar counter and leant with his weight, thinking.

"In that case… I'm betting my entire holdings."

Nef's eyes widened.

_All of his enterprise's holdings?_

_He must be out of his mind!_

He could not help but grin in anticipation, despite moments ago having to pick up his own jaw from the ground out of shock. Regardless if he loses or wins, both would bring satisfaction beyond belief to him. "I see that you're eager to test your luck. Well then, shall we?" Creid smiled at the preacher in return, gesturing to the sofa as to invite Nef once more to watch their final match. His fingers tapped on the screen of his datapad and Creid softly spoke, likely to his brokers that they were in for another match.

His mind was racing, he could not focus on the violent combat that would put anyone else at the edges of their seats, watching. Creid sat next to him again, long legs elegantly crossed. The point count had a margin of 15 with Creid's brokers on the lead.

It was not until Nef shifted himself in the seat, using his hands to reposition himself to realise Creid was as equally as nervous as he was. The accidental touch to the older Corpus's hand when he tried doing so had the man jump ever so slightly and pull back his hand on instinct. "Apologies." He told Nef, eyes only briefly meeting his before averting them.

A hundred points capitalised by the Tenno hired by Creid. Before Nef could even process that it happened Creid flipped himself over Nef to face him. Creid's lips planted upon his own, and hands roamed his still clothed body, before going under them. Where the man touched him, it left the feel of a burning trail on his skin. The kiss deepened and he felt a tongue swipe in his inner cheek, sending waves of pleasure that eventually settled in his groin. A string of saliva connected between their bottom lips as they parted their kiss. Nef panted, his cheeks felt hot, and no doubt: eyes darkened with desire.

Even with the dim lighting of the room, Nef could see well how dark Creid's eyes were from their bright, steel cold colour. "Do we bring this somewhere else?" He asked in a deep voice, one that sparked his mind with countless of fantasies within seconds.

"B-bedroom…" Was all that he managed to voice out from his current state. They stumbled as Nef brought Creid into his bedroom, tidy and prepared; he hardly ever visits and uses this apartment besides for the purpose of personal meetups.

Fingers went on to the hem of his own undershirt, but before Nef could pull them even halfway up his body, Creid stopped his hands from proceeding with the action, "No, not yet. Let me savour you." The taller man pressed his chest on Nef's back, his long hair was combed aside with fingers and felt lips pressing onto the exposed skin on his neck.

Nef felt his knees go weak as Creid planted soft bites and the teasing flicks of his tongue on his skin forced him to restrain his shivers. The Board director crawled onto bed with his back facing the older man, Creid, who took the chance to unbutton and shrug his coat off himself, still having at least two more layers of clothing on him.

Creid's hands were gentle on Nef, who had not felt carefully tended to in a very long time. The hands roamed under his undershirt and was slowly moving up his torso, exposing his skin to the cold air. He felt soft lips leaving a trail of kisses up his spine and allowed the undershirt to be taken off his body.

"Turn around, I want to see you." Demanded Creid, Nef obeyed and slowly allowed himself to flip over to his back to face the man on top of him - who sat back to allow Nef for some space to turn around. Creid's eyes were fixated upon the tattoos on his body. The majority of the Corpus follow the tradition of inking their bodies, regardless of their status and wealth.

Black marks trailed from his chin down his neck, shapes on his chest and all the way down, stopping above his navel. His arms, hands, and fingers were marked too, and Creid has his own fingers tracing the ink on his left arm all the way down to the top of his his hand, where he stopped and held it to kiss it.

_"What are you doing to me, Creid..?"_ Nef murmured to himself, to his surprise, the man in front of him did manage pick up what he said. Creid looked at him in the eyes, but did not say anything, and as ever: his gaze was unreadable, the lust-filled look aside.

"Such a pretty little treasure you are." The older Corpus growled before his hands prodded under the hem of his trousers. Nef gasped and his eyes widened at the sudden contact on his half-hard cock, fingers slid down to the base of it before settling on his testicles where Creid began fondling him. He felt his skin become overly tight for himself, feeling sensitive to his core.

The fingers of both of Creid's hands shifted to hook the hem of his trousers and underwear, pulling them down in one swift motion. The less clothes there were on his body, the more aware he was of the current situation he got himself into, he was fully hard and he felt as if he was ablaze. Creid flicked his tongue at the tip of Nef's penis, causing a whine to slip out of his throat in response. The older man grinned wolfishly at this response and planted his lips upon the tip, this time sucking on it vigorously.

He was experienced and knew what he was doing, Nef was sure of this. He absent-mindedly had his fingers on Creid's neck, slowly sliding up into his silver hair - who took him in all the way down to the base of his cock. His pace was slow and steady; Nef could not think, only feel. The tightness at the back of Creid's throat was intentional, Nef was trying his best to refrain himself from making too much noise. Not that there was any reason to. "Don't hold it back in," Creid paused his current ministrations to Nef to speak, "I want to hear you. Tonight, it's only the two of us." Nef whined at the loss of contact as Creid got up to his knees, leaving the man unattended.

Nef only panted loudly in response, looking at the man on him from under his eyelashes while nodding. "I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you loud and clear, do you understand?" Creid pressed his tone: it was commanding, and Nef found himself immediately responding, "Y-yes sir." He found himself _liking_ it. To be ordered around, to be handled by a man like Creid.

"Good." Creid said with a lopsided grin. He stepped off the bed and took out a bottle of lube from a pocket on his discarded coat, flipped the cover open and poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers before getting back onto the king-sized bed. "Have you done this before? _Submitting_ , I mean."

Nef hesitated to answer, it was at the tip of his tongue; the man in front of him was waiting for an answer. "… Yes." He admitted, his cheeks flushing deeper from shame rather than arousal. Creid must have noticed his expression, the thumb of his unoccupied hand was brought to Nef's face and rubbed against a cheek. "There's nothing to be embarrassed of. We indulge because we can, such is the nature of us humans." The thumb slid down to his dry lips and settled on his chin, where he was guided by Creid's hand as the older Corpus leant in for a tender kiss.

Creid's lubricated fingers found its way between the cleft of Nef's buttocks, brushing lightly against his hole. He tensed, nervous and unprepared, he felt himself freeze even as Creid continued to kiss him."Relax." The man said. He could not bring his body to relax.

"Nef. Relax." He said again, this time with a deeper, baritone voice which had a soothing effect on him. Nef took deep breaths, and slowly let the magic from the voice and commanding tone take effect as Creid's first finger slipped into him. The first finger was only to test the waters, prodding him for a minute to allow him to relax, before the second, third, and fourth came in to stretch him out.

Fingers pumped in and out of Nef, leaving him gasping and needy for more of the treat he was getting. Breathy gasps turned into audible moans when Creid managed to hit a spot that made Nef's mind go completely blank, save for the sensation he felt. The older man flashed an amused expression before repeatedly teasing the spot again. Nef felt his pre cum dripping onto his belly, savouring the near-climax that felt ever so close but never coming.

When Creid stopped and pulled his fingers out, the sound Nef made out of dissappointment managed to bring out another reaction of the older man. "So, _so_ eager are you?" He asked, stepping back from Nef to finally undress himself. His hand lingered on the hem of his trousers. Nef noticed an inquisitive glint in his eyes and sat up to allow himself to get closer to Creid.

"May I…?" Nef gave Creid a pleading look, his fingers lightly gripped the sheets under them. Creid paused for a moment, before letting his hands fall to the side, wordlessly granting Nef his wish. Nef's fingers made quick work of the buttons on the other man's trousers, only leaving him in his breeches right after - his desire evident with the tent in it. Nef used his thumbs to pull down the final piece of clothing on the man, exposing to him his prize.

Nef felt his cheeks flush even further at the sight of the man's nakedness in front of him. Unlike himself, Creid had fit body: obviously taking his health seriously to have bothered to work out and keep in shape. Working indoors all the time meant little effort put into his physique - Nef's body was slim and unimpressive if he was to compare himself with Creid. The latter seemed to be enjoying the view Nef was giving him nonetheless; revering him, as his gentle touches and kisses were like how one would be when handling a holy offering.

Sounds of slick were heard between their lovemaking as Creid lubricated his own cock. It did not take long until he lined it against Nef's entrance and presses into him slowly and carefully, as if he was the most delicate thing in the room. Nef could notice the amount of effort Creid was putting into his self-restraint to not ravage him right there and then.

The pressure Nef felt from getting filled was gratifying, his legs hooked around the other man's waist; he pleaded, he panted, and Creid finally began his pace. There was grace in every thrust, but Nef knew it would not be there for long. The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin, heavy breaths, and moans - which came mainly from Nef.

Fingers scratched on Creid's back were pinned down to the sides of Nef's face, limiting his ability to move in the current situation. As their pace quickened with every minute passing, Creid's kisses turned to bites. Nef wanted him to bite his skin harder, but never said anything. The satisfaction he was feeling of having another man driving him into the mattress was beyond words.

With his release coming closer, his shoulders stiff and his grip on Creid becoming tighter. His moans went silent and were replaced with short breaths and pants. His hands dropped to the sheets and gave them a tight grip as a wave of climax hit him. The man above him grunted. "Tight…" His hands pinned Nef's wrists while drove him into the mattress, chasing his own pleasure. Nef felt the warm, wet release he anticipated moments later, and Creid began to slow down before stopping.

They stayed that way for almost an entire minute, their heavy breaths becoming quieter with every second passing. Nef took a moment to appreciate the rare moment of tranquility, for once his mind was not filled with his typical chase for riches. Creid got off of him and got off the bed, cleaning himself up in the bathroom. He returned with a wet cloth and helped with cleaning Nef's fluids off his lower abdomen.

Nef slept not long after out of exhaustion, Creid himself joining him later on the king-sized bed.

* * *

Nef woke up, the space next to where he laid was empty. It was expected, though a part of him felt oddly disappointed. It was a one night stand after all. He lost his bet, Creid got what he wanted. No strings attached. He was lost in thought of trying to convince himself it was only to sate his lust when he heard the sound of water running from the bathroom tap.

_He's still here._

_Right._

When Creid stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet and a fragrant scent emanated from him, he only had an unbuttoned shirt on him, still nearly fully naked from last night. Nef could not help but appreciate the sight before him.

"Staring. How rude." Creid chuckled, his deep voice sounded warm in Nef's ears.

"Ah, I knew you had a sense of humour, even if it's sarcasm." Nef sat up, feeling sore from last night. It has been quite a long while since he last had intercourse with anyone. Being a Board Director and focusing on gaining profit was the only thing he had ever bothered that he had not indulged in carnality for a long time.

_This lust._

Colours of steel and brown, their eyes locked while Creid approached the other man still in bed, who felt the mattress sink under the added weight when Creid sat on his knees on the bed. His palms gently met Nef's face, fingers traced his jaw and brushed a strand of his long hair, tucking it behind his ear.

_This feeling._

"I will have to leave soon. Profit doesn't come to those who stand idle." The older Corpus stated, as he skidded behind Nef who hummed in response, grabbing a stray hairband and a comb from the floor. Nef felt his hair being toyed for longer than he expected, reaching back to his hair when Creid was done tying them. "A loose braid," Nef remarked, his eyes had a soft look in them but of course, Creid did not see it. "The last time I've had a braid was when my birth mother took care of me as a child. I never bothered doing it again when I began working. Ever since I left home." He turned to face Creid.

"It looks good on you."

Nef felt his heart flutter at that statement.

"Well, if you must go, I don't wish to hold you here for far longer than I should." His voice was humble. It was not like him to be this way, it was not like him to be like any of how he had acted since meeting Creid, not in front of anyone if ever.

Creid scooted nearer to nef, he brought his hand up to Nef's face, palming his cheek again. They closed the gap for a kiss. Soft and chaste, unlike what happened just a few hours back. "You can contact me whenever you're free. I must take my leave for now." He said with a soft tone of voice after they parted. It was not even five minutes until he was fully dressed again, while Nef only observed him from bed.

They gazed into the eyes of one another for one last time, Creid held the door open for just a moment with a smile, before exiting the room.

_~~This fallacy of love.~~ _

_This yearning, fulfilled._


End file.
